galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Supernova Mission 17
First | Previous | Next | Last SUPERNOVA FINALE: Part 1 Ambush Upon entering Void Space, several Void fighters "welcome" Keith and Hans. For some reason, the Voids are obeying Alice's commands. In order to stall for time, Keith sends the freighter forward. The freighter docks at Valkyrie and hands over the energy cells, but Alice double-crosses Keith by ordering the Voids to eliminate him. Hans suggests to Keith that he should dock into Valkyrie. His scans indicate that one woman and half a man are in the airlock. Keith quickly flies over to Valkyrie before Alice could jump out of Void Space. Landing on Valkyrie, Keith hacks his way through the airlock. He starts to confront Alice, but is quickly cut off by Cornelius Tenner looking like, well, not himself. Corny had undergone neural transplants with his brain half Terran, half Void. The procedure allowed him to speak Void, but at the cost of his Terran language. Even Alice isn't completely sure whether he still understands Terran. "The Voids have been so nice" to Alice ever since she put Corny in as a translator. Keith had enough of this, and places Alice under arrest, despite her pleas that she "furthered science." Keith then reassures Corny that Deep Science will reverse whatever Alice has done to him, though he is not sure whether or not that it is what he wanted... Hans managed to get Valkyrie operational again, and is ready to have it jump to Var Lupra. Keith takes Alice with him back to Terran space, specifically at Alioth. At Alioth, Keith contacts Snocom about what happened in Void Space. Snocom has a nice, cozy cell for her in the nearby station of Damarque I. Keith takes this opportunity to mock Alice by saying that she could be in a nice, cozy penthouse by now if she complied. At Damarque I, Keith hands over Alice to a security officer, despite her resistance. Apparently she will be taken in so deep in prison that she won't see any stars anytime soon, according to the security officer. Alice claims that she has served her time with the Voids, but it has obviously driven her insane from that experience. Snocom then contacts Keith about Valkyrie. According to him, the plasma array has been properly reassembled and fitted onto the Valkyrie. He tells Keith that he should head to Var Lupra as soon as possible to reinforce the defenses there since it will be no surprise if Trunt Harval would try to stop them again. Tips *You only have 1 minute and 30 seconds (90 seconds) to hack into Valkyrie. Good luck. *Use nukes to clear a path through the Void fighters and use your cloak as you approach Valkyrie. **Liberators and/or Shock Blasts are highly reccommended for this mission. *Stay calm and hack into Valkyrie as fast as you can. Use a cloaking device before docking onto the station, so you get some time to concentrate. Align the leftmost or the rightmost column first, and the rest of the pieces should fall into place perfectly after that. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Supernova Category:GOF2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD